What is this Feeling?
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: Naruto discovers Yaoi Fics Online, featuring himself and Sasuke. And he doesn't take to them well at all ... but can things change? What happens when Sasuke discovers those same stories? Strictly SasuNaruSasu. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hey Everyone... well, what CanI say... this is my first Naruto fic EVER ... well, actually this is a revised version of that fic. Anyway, it is infact a SasuNaru Fic, so it contains Yaoi... lots of Yaoi ... and somewhat toned down smut ... so don't say I didn't warn you.

Anyway,I Love this pairing, and I hope many of you do as well... andI hope that if you read this fic you'll enjoy it . Please feel free to Review... but I'm honestly not looking for harsh crits or flames, so please repect that. thank you in Advance 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story... ifI did, I think the manga/anime would be a little different then what it is XD (More BoyXBoy lovin' in otherwords). Anyway, yeah... They're not mine, so don't sue me... XD;;

The morning sun slowly crept into the pale blue sky as it hung over the village of Konoha. Rising up early with the sunlight, a young man made his way through the streets, towards the villages one and only computer lab which was located at the Ninja Academy. Many students had attended this school, and many were still going through all forms of training in Ninjutsu and other such Ninja techniques.

Approaching the academy, the young blond glanced around quickly to see if anyone was around. Not a soul could be seen at the moment… but then again, it was fairly early in the day.

So with a little sigh (He had been really hoping to run into at least one person, particularly his bubble gum pink haired teammate, Sakura, whom he had quite the crush on), he headed into the computer room and plopped down in a chair in front of a computer. Once there, he proceeded to check his e-mail and do a little web browsing before he had to go do some training.

There wasn't much to look at online, so staring dully through bright cerulean eyes, he came up with an idea, and although it was not much of one, he decided to try it out anyway. Going to a search engine, he typed his full name into the search bar: Uzumaki Naruto. He was going to do a Vanity search.

The first few links just lead him to strange pages where pictures of himself and his friends, were posted in plain view.

This made Naruto raise a brow for a minute. Where had these pictures come from? But he quickly shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

Scrolling down further, something really caught the young fox-boys eye. There was a link to a story entitled "True Feelings" which had the following description: "As Sasuke and Naruto are on a mission alone with no Sakura (because she had to do something else), Sasuke starts to find himself falling for his Kitsune companion, but how will he be able to tell Naruto how he feels."

"What is this?" muttered the blond to himself as he clicked the link to find out more.

Quickly scanning through the lines, a feeling of distaste and mild disgust flowed through him, but his curiosity pushed him to read more.

"This story is about Sasuke being… in LOVE with ME? That is HORRIBLE! How Disgusting!" The blond said , his voice very loud. Hearing his voice echo throughout the computer lab, he shushed himself and looked around cautiously, hoping nobody had been around to hear him.

And despite his obvious disgust, Naruto found himself becoming more curious about this story and decided to see if he could find more. It didn't take him long at all, there were links everywhere that lead to similar stories, And as he read on, he found that they seemed to get worse and worse. In one particular story, he read a part that described a most horrifying thing (well to Naruto, it was the most horrible thing he had ever read).

It went a little something like this.

"_Sasuke could not resist any longer. The site of the fox demon boy toiling in the warm sunlight, as the suns rays glistened off his golden hair and gorgeously tanned body which was dripping with moisture from working in the heat, had been too much for him. Making sure nobody was around to see, Sasuke reached for the other boys arm and grabbed him roughly, pulling him away from his work, into the leafy green undergrowth. Enough with the work, he had to have him now. Naruto blinked, slightly shocked at this sudden and brash move by Sasuke. _

"_Wha… what are you doing, Sasuke? Let go of my arm." _

_The raven-haired boy said nothing in response. He just kept pulling the other young man into the bushes until he found a suitable place. At this point, Naruto was very confused, and before he could question any further, Sasuke was on him, pinning him up against a broad tree trunk, kissing him roughly. Soon, the young Uchiha was forcing the beautiful young man to the ground and…" _

Although thoroughly appalled, Naruto's curiosity pressed him further still, and he read on, the story becoming more steamy and perverse. He found more stories with the same basic premise, and read them all. In each of them, he found a common theme, and that was that Sasuke was always in love with him, so was always making the first move, and that Naruto was ALWAYS the submissive one, the Uke.

Glaring at the computer screen, the blond was getting quite annoyed by all of this.

"It's bad enough that people like to make us gay, but why the HELL does SASUKE ALWAYS GET TO BE THE DOMINANT ONE! I'm WAY better THAN HIM, … HE'S the one who has the word UKE in his name!"

The fox boy sat at the computer fuming, his arms crossed as he continued to glare at the screen. He was completely put out.

"There you are, Dobe."

The voice came from behind him, and the sound of it sent the most chilling tingle down Naruto's spine.

Sharply turning around, the young man glared at the new comer, and of course, who else could it be but the Uchiha boy himself, Sasuke!

The raven-haired boy had be given the unfortunate (well, to him, it was unfortunate) task of telling Naruto (who annoyed the crap out of him) that training was cancelled today. Their sensei, Kakashi, had asked Sasuke to do so, because he just so happened to be the only one of his three students that the silver-haired Jounin managed to bump into that morning.

Just before Sasuke could finish delivering Kakashi's message, he was cut short by the very obviously pissed off Fox Boy.

"SASUKE-TEME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

With that, Naruto stormed from the computer room in a huff, forgetting to turn off the computer.

Although Sasuke was used to hearing this from his teammate occasionally, this time he had cause to raise a brow seeing as normally he knows why Naruto says such things. But in this case he had no clue what the outburst was about. No clue at all.

Puzzled, he turned to the computer.

"Baka… he forgot to shut off the computer."

A sudden surge of curiosity came over Sasuke at that moment,.

"Hmm, I wonder what he was doing anyway?"

Taking a look at the page that the other boy had been looking at, the young Uchiha scanned the lines of one of the stories Naruto had been reading. As he read on, his face started to turn uncharacteristically red. This story had been a particularly graphic and explicit one, and so, not only was Sasuke's face a lovely shade of tomato red, his nose had also started to bleed.

Quickly trying to stop the bleeding the boy shut the computer off in haste and tried to regain his composure, and finally doing so, he quickly left the computer room, muttering to himself.

"So that's why he was mad."

As he walked along the street, he spotted his team mate up ahead, who was now walking with Sakura.

The sight of the blond fox boy suddenly made Sasuke feel very uncomfortable, especially after having read through that one story. He felt his face start to turn red again and decided that he would avoid his team mates for the rest of the day. After all, he had already informed Sakura that training was cancelled for the day, so she could tell Naruto herself because for some reason, Sasuke suddenly found that he could not bring himself to face the blond at the moment.

It hadn't taken the blond fox boy to get over his initial anger at Sasuke. The next morning the three friends had met up at the bridge, per usual, awaiting their ever-tardy Sensei's arrival. Naruto had greeted Sasuke with a happy shout. It was as if he had completely forgotten that he had been so angry at the raven-haired boy the day before. Surprisingly, this made the Uchiha boy feel quite relieved, but still, something was not right. Even though the bubbly blond was quite obviously back to his normal self, Sasuke still could not bring himself to look his team mate in the eye. He tried to once but quickly glanced away because when he did try to make some form of eye contact the story in which he had read flashed back to him, and it made him feel uneasy.

The young Kitsune boy soon picked up on this feeling of unease, and quirked a brow at his dark-haired companion.

"Is something wrong today, Sasuke-Teme? You're acting kind of weird."

When Naruto had asked this of Sasuke, Sakura glanced at the young Uchiha, then back at Naruto.

"What are you talking about, Baka? Sasuke seems fine…. Right, Sasuke-kun? You're fine?" asked the pink-haired girl as she suddenly clinged to Sasuke's arm. She fancied the dark young man, and refused to believe anything would be wrong with him, especially if Naruto had questioned it.

The 3 of them seemed to have a vicious love triangle. Naruto had a huge Crush on Sakura, who had a huge crush on Sasuke, and well, Sasuke didn't seem to show interest in anyone… or did he?

Wrenching his arm free from the bubble-gum haired girls grasp, Sasuke simply shrugged and leaned against the bridge railing, staring down into the crystalline water below.

"Yes, I'm fine… now leave me alone."

He shot a glare at Sakura. She was nice girl, but he really couldn't stand how possessive and obsessed she was with him.

Making a small noise of disappointment, the pink-haired Genin step away from the Uchiha.

Satisfied with Sasuke's reply, Naruto took to leaning on the opposite railing of the bridge, staring up at the sky.

"Where is Kakashi Sensei? I'm getting bored just standing here," whined the blond boy, his bright blue eyes searching the area for any sign of their teacher.

"I'm right here."

A cloud of blue smoke appeared right in front of the fox-boy on the railing, causing the young man to go sprawling backwards in surprise.

The one visible eye of the silver-haired, masked man gave the impression that he was grinning mischievously.

With a chuckle, he jumped down from the railing and landed in front of his three students.

Making a fast recovery, Naruto sprung to his feet and began scolding his sensei in a loud, obnoxious fashion, with Sakura making comments of how the Silver-haired Jounin should really learn how to be on time. Sasuke simply stood in silence, watching his two companions as they went up one side of their sensei, and down the other, and in that moment, the raven-haired boy seem to notice something that he had never really noticed before. The way that Naruto went off like a fuse when he was angry… well, it was almost … cute?

Quickly, the young Uchiha shook his head at the thought, and what a dreadful thought it was. That spastic, loud-mouth, obnoxious idiot was not cute … he was annoying, and not very bright, not to mention he was another guy, and far from being cute. But then Sasuke's mind flashed back to the story.

Suddenly he was distracted from his thoughts as Kakashi's voice cut through his thoughts.

Naruto and Sakura had both stopped lecturing their sensei, and now he was informing them of the mission for today.

"Well, today we actually really haven't got much of a mission, so I figured I'd just send you guys out to do some training on your own, and I'll come check on you every once in a while to see how things are going."

"So, do you mean you want us to train alone?" questioned Sakura.

"Alone, together… whatever you like… just as long as you are training… well, I'll be around to check on things… for now, I must go."

And with that, Kakashi vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

The three companions stood on the bridge in silence for a moment longer.

Swinging around and grabbing Sasuke's arm once more, Sakura smiled brightly.

"You'll come train with me, won't you, Sasu-kun?"

The dark-haired boy glared at the girl and pulled his arm away once again.

"I'm going to train by myself."

Naruto looked over at the pink haired girl and waved his arms excitedly.

"You can come train with me, Sakura -Chan!"

This time it was Sakura's turn to glare.

"No way, I'd rather train by myself."

Turning on her heel, the pink-haired girl walked away from the two boys, leaving Naruto in a pouting mass of disappointment, and Sasuke staring off in the opposite direction.

There was a long silence as the two boys remained on the bridge, one standing, one sitting. The silence was broken quickly though as a low rumbling sound resounded from the pouting blonds stomach.

He looked down at his stomach and laughed slightly.

"I think I'll go get something to eat before I start training."

He then stood up and looked over to Sasuke, whole stared blankly back at him.

"Well, see you later, Sasuke-Teme," said the fox-boy as he waved and headed back towards the village to go and have something to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen house. It was his favourite place to eat.

The Uchiha boy watched as the blond ran off towards the village. And for a moment found himself admiring the energy and enthusiasm that the other boy had, even when it came to something a simple as food. It really was quite cute. Sasuke then mentally kicked himself, shaking his head. Ever since that he saw the stupid story, he'd been feeling so weird.

Trying to forget about it, he went off to train in the nearby forest.

As the day wore on the three students had all gone their separate ways to train, but this would not last long.

Naruto found himself getting bored of training alone so his attention span was close to non-existent and he was soon distracted by a cat that had come from the Village to do some hunting(Most likely). He followed it through the shaded forest. Random rays of sunlight poured through it's leafy canopy as the demon-fox boy crept a long the ground pursuing the cat.

The cat knew it was being followed and started to sprint. Breaking into a run, Naruto continued to follow it until he stumble into a clearing.

Glancing around quickly, he searched for the cat but it had eluded him. Instead he found Sasuke who was looking slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Dobe?"

Glancing over at Sasuke, the blond frowned.

"I didn't know you where here… I was just…I was looking for something."

He did not want to admit to the raven-haired boy that he had been easily distracted and was chasing after a cat like a little child would.

"Could it be that cat that went that way?" Questioned Sasuke in a flat voice as he pointed in one direction.

The other boy glared at him and shook his golden blond head.

"No… what are you talking about?" Naruto lied, crossing his arms and turning up his face stubbornly.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little bit. The blond was so naïve, it was truly adorable.

Again with those horrible thoughts.

Sasuke forced his face back into a blank expression before the other boy would notice him smiling.

"Shouldn't you be training?" he asked.

Naruto looked back over at him and started to laugh hesitantly, resting his arms behind his head.

"Ha-ha, well yeah… about that… I kind of got bored training by myself," he replied.

"So you got distracted and starting chasing after a cat?" sneered Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes flashed open, the cerulean colour of them reflecting the afternoon sky.

The raven-haired boy found himself being drawn into the deep blue orbs, that is until the blond jumped down his throat.

"I DID NOT GET DISTRACTED BY THAT STUPID CAT! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!

On that note, Sasuke's gaze went from that of slight longing to the look of black ice, cold and apathetic, but deep inside something still yearned for the blond.

Trying to fight this inner feeling, Sasuke grumbled darkly and looked away from Naruto.

"If you want, you can train with me for a bit… not because I want you to, but because it'll keep you from getting distracted by little cats."

Again, the fox-boy glared angrily at the other boy.

"I was NOT distracted by that CAT… wait, you mean you don't mind if I train with you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I was getting bored as well, to be honest."

The blond brightened up immediately and laughed loudly.

"Alright, but I'm not going to let you out-do me this time around! Bring it on!"

The young Uchiha looked over at his comrade and rival, a smile creeping across he features once more.

"A challenge? You won't beat me, Dobe."

Sasuke felt a strange feeling in his stomach suddenly as Naruto took up a fighting stance. All of a sudden he wasn't sure if training with the fox-boy was such a good idea.

What were these strange feelings he suddenly had.

"Stupid Uzumaki, he always finds ways to distract me and this has got to be the worst way yet," Sasuke thought to himself.

Across the clearing, Naruto waited impatiently for Sasuke to get ready.

Sasuke eyed the blond, feeling his stomach clench suddenly.

Growing ever more impatient, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Hey… Sasuke… what are you waiting for? Are we going to train or not?"

He blinked his big, bright blue eyes at the raven-haired young man across from him.

"Hai," the Uchiha heir replied monotonously.

"Well… what are you waiting for then?" retorted Naruto hastily.

Sasuke glared across the clearing at the fox boy.

"Why do I have to start? You're usually the one who comes at me first… I was waiting for you to move."

Naruto snorted, as if insulted by the other boy.

"Well… Fine then! Ready or not, here I come!"

With that, the blond charged towards his companion at full speed, aiming a punch at the raven-haired boys face, expecting him to block the hit.

But as Sasuke saw Naruto hurtle towards him, he felt his whole body freeze up. He couldn't move at all as the blonde's fist made contact with his face. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a searing pain shooting through his right eye.

"AH, Sasuke-Teme… what the hell? Are you Okay! Why didn't you block my punch, Baka?"

The dark-haired boy looked to his left where Naruto was now kneeling beside him. The blonde's face bore an expression of concern.

"I didn't actually mean to hit you… I seriously thought you would block that hit though… why didn't you block, huh? Are you feeling okay?"

As Sasuke went to sit up, his team mate helped him right himself.

"I'm fine, Dobe … I just wasn't ready yet."

The dark-haired young man was lying though his teeth. He really couldn't figure out why he froze up like that.

"But I thought you said you were waiting…" started the young blond, blinking curiously at his rival.

"Look, never mind what I said, just shut up and we'll try again," grumbled Sasuke darkly.

Standing and occupying himself with brushing himself off, the Uchiha boy tried desperately to regain his composure. After all, it was always humiliating when Naruto did actually manage to lay a hit on him.

The fox boy sighed, and muttered to himself as he too stood up.

"Okay, let's try this again… this time you had better be ready."

"Yeah, yeah… let's get on with it then," grumble Sasuke again, as he strode across the clearing, taking a few quiet breaths to clear his mind.

As he turned around to face his training partner, he found the blond racing towards him again, fist flying through the air toward him.

This time Sasuke was able to react properly and blocked the barrage of strikes that Naruto tried to land on him. Finally the two had gone into a full out sparring session, each trying a variety of different moves against the other, in hopes of landing a fair hit. They moved around the clearing in a violent dance and soon moved into the trees to practice some more evasive moves. At one point, Naruto had disappeared from sight entirely. Sasuke stood in waiting, to see where his companion would come springing out from.

Several minutes passed, and the dark-haired boy started to wonder where Naruto had disappeared to. A feeling of worry suddenly flowed through his body.

"What is taking him so long? Knowing that idiot, he might have gotten himself into trouble somewhere… maybe I should go look for him… I hope nothing's happened to him," he thought to himself as he furrowed his brow, now feeling rather concerned.

Just as he was about to go look for his companion, a streak of blond and orange came flying out of a nearby tree and suddenly Sasuke found himself pinned to the ground beneath Naruto, who was grinning down at him mischievously. The sun that filtered through the leafy canopy of the forest seemed to fall onto the blond boys face, lighting it's features in an almost angelic fashion. Cerulean blue eyes sparkled with impishness, as the fox boy continued to smirk down at his sparring partner.

Sasuke felt his body become tense, as he looked up into his captors face.

"Heh, I caught you off guard again, Sasuke-Teme! You're really not on your game at all today, are you?

But the dark-haired boy didn't respond. He simply just stared up at Naruto with what appeared to be a look of both fear and excitement.

The blond raised a brow and went to move off of the young Uchiha, but pale hands reached up and gripped his wrists firmly.

"Uh, Sasuke… what are you doing?" his voice trembled slightly. "you can let me go."

"Naruto… I think I'm.." started Sasuke, staring up into those beautiful blue eyes. Yes, they were very beautiful.

The blond tried to pull his arms free of the others grasp, a look of horror on his face as he recalled the previous morning, and the stories he had found.

"This is just like to horrible stories," he thought to himself, completely mortified now.

At the same time, Sasuke had caught himself before he would say something that even he wasn't sure of. In a sudden movement, he thrust himself upward and launched Naruto over his head, slamming the young man hard on the ground so that both were now lying on the ground, head to head.

Sitting up, Sasuke then glanced over his shoulder and glared at the stunned blond.

"I think I'm going to have to kick your ass now."

Naruto was wearing the most relieved expression on his face when he heard those words.

Getting up on to his feet and rubbing his lower back, he grinned as Sasuke once more.

"Just as long as you weren't planning to do anything else to my ass."

With that, the fox boy took off into the trees, hoping to get a head start before the ass-kicking commenced.

But Sasuke didn't follow right way. Those last words that Naruto had spoken had struck a cord, and now the raven-haired Uchiha boy was trying to fight off an impending nosebleed, his face turning bright red once more.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? Damn you, Naruto, I am going to kick your ass so badly… this is all your fault."

After making this vow to himself, and to his rival (although Naruto didn't actually hear any of it), Sasuke took off into the forest, filled with a lust for battle, and maybe even something a little more.

Feeling a bit winded after making a quick escape from his sparring partner, Naruto decided to take a break by a small, trickling stream. Kneeling down beside it, he stared into the crystalline water, and watched it as the sun's rays danced along it's surface.

"I wonder what the hell is wrong with Sasuke… he's been acting really weird lately,"

The young blond pondered aloud as he splashed some of the cool, refreshing water over his face. In doing so, he also managed to splash water all down the front of his jacket. Muttering to himself, he removed the coat and placed in beside him while casting a quick glance over his surroundings in hopes that his dark-haired rival had not found him yet. Satisfied that the Uchiha boy was, in fact, no where to be seen, Naruto let out a relieved sigh and proceeded to remove his sandals, dipping his feet into the sparkling stream. The water was refreshing. It hadn't taken him long to become so relaxed that he actually fell asleep on the stream bank.

As Sasuke trudged through the forest searching for his blond companion he finally managed to stumble upon the other boy who was laying on his side in the rich green moss covered bank.

"What is that idiot doing now?"

Quietly, he moved towards the sleeping form and squatted near his head.

"He's sleeping? What the hell is he sleeping for?" muttered the raven-haired boy darkly.

Sighing slightly, he shook his head and sat on the bank next to the dozing fox-boy, watching him.

"Maybe I should throw him into the water, that might wake the idiot up, and it would also make me feel a lot better."

And yet, he made no move to do so, but instead, just stared at the other boy some more.

Suddenly, that strange feeling came over Sasuke once more. As he watched Naruto sleeping there beside him, and listened to the boys soft snores, he had the urge to take the small blond into his arms and just hold him… he looked so sweet and innocent right now.

"What the hell am I thinking?… I should be wanting to punch the Dobe out right now… what is wrong with me?"

Sasuke shook his head, and tried not to look at his sleeping companion… but that cute face, those sweet little whiskers he had on his cheeks, it was too much to ignore. The raven-haired boy gave in and turned his gaze back upon the boy beside him, and before he realized what he was doing, he was leaning down to kiss the blonde's soft cheek. In that very instant, just before his lips could brush the smooth, sun-kissed skin, Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, causing himself and Sasuke to knock heads.

Both boys fell back on their rear ends.

"OUCH! Damnit! That freaking hurt! Sasuke! What the Hell! What were you doing?"

The blond glared and pointed a finger accusingly at the Uchiha boy, who returned the look with an even colder glare, while rubbing his forehead.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just checking to see if you were still alive, because you were just laying here when I found you! Idiot!"

"Couldn't you have just checked for a pulse or something! You didn't have to stick your head near my face!" Shouted a disgruntled Naruto.

"Who said that I actually wanted too, Baka!"

"Then why did you do it, you Bastard!"

And at that moment, Kakashi decided to show up to check on the two boys, who were shouting some of the most vulgar insults he had ever heard at each other now.

"I'm sorry, but am I interrupting something here?" asked the silver-haired Jounin.

The two boys came to an abrupt halt at the sound of their teacher's voice, but there was no silence to follow this pause. Right away, Naruto broke into a rant.

"Sasuke was trying to rape me or something, I swear… he's been acting weird all day!"

"I was NOT trying to rape you, you Dumbass… who in their right-mind would want to do that to you anyway! Besides, you idiot, we're both Guys… what the hell makes you think I'm the least bit interested in you!"

Kakashi simply just stood back and watched as the two started to hurl insults and accusations at each other again. He didn't quite know what was going on but he also didn't really care that much and decided it would be best to not intervene.

Waiting finally paid off, as the two boys seemed to have yelled themselves dry. Neither of them had anything more to say to each other, and they now turned their attention back to their sensei.

"Well, I was just coming by to check on you guys, and I think you've had enough training for today, so why don't you guys head back into town… I'll catch you later!"

And with that, the silver-haired Jounin disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"That's all he had to say?" Naruto gaped, watching the man disappear.

He then turned to Sasuke, and glared once more.

"I'm going now… don't follow me or anything, or I'll have to kick your ass."

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto, and glared as well.

"Whatever… why would I want to follow you anyway… you're nothing but a dunce, I have no reason to follow you."

With that, the dark-haired boy walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right! You only wish you could have this for yourself!" Naruto shouted back, as he turned in a huff and headed in the opposite direction.

"You're going to wrong way, Town is this way, Baka."

The blond merely muttered darkly and stomped passed Sasuke in a mild rage.

"Whatever! I knew that!… I'll race you to town… and I'll win!"

Sasuke smirked slightly as the boy issued yet another challenge.

"You're on!"

The two young men then raced back to the village, both of their minds churning with thoughts of their awkward situation that day.

Later that evening, Naruto was back in his apartment, watering his plants, when a soft knock could be heard at the door.

He stared in the direction of the sound for moment, a little surprised that anyone would be visiting him at this time of the day . Finally, he moved towards the door, opened it slowly and peeked out, his fox-like features wearing an expression of curiosity. Standing outside was Sasuke. He was staring at the ground.

"What are you doing here, Teme?" Asked the blond as he eyed the Uchiha boy.

"I need to talk to you…. about earlier," came a soft reply.

The young fox-boy blinked once, as if trying to recall what Sasuke was talking about.

"Has he already forgotten about it?" the dark-haired boy thought to himself, feeling both hopeful, and a little disappointed at the same time.

It had taken Naruto a minute or so to remember, but when he finally did, he scowled slightly.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about now," he paused for a moment," Okay, come in… but don't try to pull any of that weird crap on me now."

With that, the blond swung the door open completely and waited for his friend to enter, eyeing him cautiously. The dark-haired boy simply just nodded and stepped through the door, casting a glance around the tiny apartment in silent admiration. He was impressed at how well-kept Naruto had his tiny home. All kinds of plants lined the window sills and shelves. This made Sasuke begin to wonder why the Blond had so many plants. He had never pictured him as being the type with a green thumb.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day, staring at the walls? You can sit down you know… I'll make some tea and then you can tell me why you're acting so weird."

As Naruto went to make some tea, the young Uchiha sat down at the small table where the young blond regularly ate his meals.

Minutes later, the smaller boy brought a small teapot and two cups to the table and promptly sat opposite of Sasuke, watching him apprehensively.

"Okay… so… what's up? Why are you acting so strange?"

He continued to watch Sasuke warily, waiting for a reply.

The raven-haired boy remained silent for a moment, trying to figure his words out in his head, but it was hard, as he found himself being distracted from his thoughts by the two bright cerulean orbs that watched him so intently.

Finally, he managed to find his voice.

"Well… do you remember when I came to the computer lab the other day to give you a message?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah… what about it?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks flush a little and he stared into his cup of tea.

"Well, when you stormed out, I was kind of wondering what you were doing in there, and I noticed that you left the computer one. There was this story there, and well I read it … actually, I skimmed through it more of less…"

This time, it was Naruto's turn to blush, but from embarrassment, nothing more.

"Oh yeah? Well, about that… I was just doing a vanity search and I found those stories by accident… I thought they were stupid… why would anyone write about something like that?" the blond looked up, and glared accusingly at Sasuke," besides, they kept writing you in as the dominate one, I mean, what the hell! I would NEVER submit to someone like you… it was insulting! But anyway, what about the stories? What do they have to do with you acting so weird?"

The young Uchiha boy continued to stare down at his tea cup, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Well… I … er…"

Naruto's eye twitched a little, and he pulled back from the table slightly.

"Those stories… I didn't really see… anything wrong with them."

The blonds eye twitched again as he stared at his friend with morbid curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?"

Finally, Sasuke looked back up, making eye contact with the fox-boy. He wore a serious expression, although his face was still quite red.

"I mean that I …"

The blond twitched involuntarily, and tried to keep his distance as the dark-haired boy leaned across the table.

Suddenly, having leaned back a little too far, Naruto's Chair went crashing backwards and he went sprawling across the floor.

Sasuke, still leaning across the table, stared at the other boy on the ground and stared to laugh.

"What a dunce! Here, I'll help you up."

With that, the Uchiha boy moved towards his fallen companion, and hoisted him to his feet, despite the blonde's protests that he didn't want the other young man to touch him. But when the older boy did grab him, the fox-boy actually quieted down, and the two of them stood there, one holding on to the other, staring each other in the eye.

When it dawned on Sasuke that he was holding the other boy so close, he didn't feel like letting go. Suddenly everything came to him, he really did have feelings for the idiot…. And he finally had him in his grasp, now he had to do something about it. It was time to fully express himself.

The two boys stood there staring at each other in silence. It was then that Sasuke decided to make his move and what happened next took Naruto completely by surprise. The raven-haired boy leaned forward catching the stunned blond on the lips, kissing him softly. Startled, Naruto tried to step back but was held tightly by the older boy. Finally when he was able to regain use of his mouth again he started to mutter, staring at Sasuke in shock and horror.

"Wha… What the Hell! What was that?… why did you do that! What is wrong with you?" Again, Naruto's thoughts traced back to those stories he had read only a few days ago. He shivered, avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke then ran his hand through the blonde boy's hair, speaking in a soft voice.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Dobe… I just figured it was time to let you know how I really felt about you."

Again, the dark-haired boy leaned forward, and muffling Naruto's protests, kissed him again, this time harder, with more passion. He then moved from the fox-boy's lips, and softy whispered into his ear.

"I want you."

Warm, sweet breath drifted across Naruto's ear and danced down his neck as Sasuke tried to overwhelm the younger boy.

He tried to protest again but lost his voice and shivered as a cold hand slid down his arms and then up, under his shirt.

Sasuke kissed his neck, lightly nipping and licking as he went, and then pressed his lips against his ear once more.

"Does this remind you of anything, my adorable little baka-kitsune."

Naruto tried to reply but could not find his voice and merely squeaked as Sasuke's icy hands coursed their way over his chest and finally pulled his shirt up over his head.

Naruto couldn't move, he stood as if entranced as the other boy started to kiss his way down his neck once more then on to his collar bone and finally to his chest and torso, then back up again, locking lips once more.

Inside Sasuke's mind things flashed by like a blur. What was he doing… was this right? He couldn't say if it was, but it certainly felt right. Maybe he was moving too fast… and before he went too far, he found that he had a very disturbed and freaked out Naruto pinned underneath him. He jumped off of the blonde immediately and backed towards the door, as he realized that what he did was probably a very bad move after all.

"Um… whoa… I… I'm sorry… maybe I should go now!"

Naruto sat on the floor, blankly staring up at Sasuke as he moved away, and nodded.

"Yeah… I think you should…"

Naruto's look of shock was now replaced by a look of anger. Not only had he just been man-handled by another guy, but it had to be Sasuke of all people, and that's what pissed him off the most.

"I am NOT the uke, damnit," he thought to himself.

He glared as Sasuke took one last glance at the sun-kissed body he so longed to make his own and then quickly left.

The blonde felt violated and confused. Standing he pulled his shirt back on, swearing an oath to himself.

"I'll get him back for this… so help me… I will not be the uke! Sasuke-teme, you will pay for trying to take advantage of me."

And with that, Naruto quickly ran off to have a shower. He need to cleanse both his body and his mind.

As Sasuke headed home, it began to rain. Breaking into a run to avoid the wet, he found himself lost in his thoughts. He kept picturing Naruto, sitting on the floor before him, shirtless and cutely confused. He shook his head trying to clear the vision from his mind. It was hard to do, because the more he tried the more clear that vision became. As he finally reached his door, he quickly looked around, hoping no one had seen him and went inside. It seemed that being lost in his thoughts combined with his previous actions had gotten him aroused. Rushing to the bathroom, he relieved himself, and took a long cold shower to bring himself out of his lustful reverie before going to bed. This was ridiculous… He was turned on by another guy? And why, why did he have these feeling for Naruto anyway… so much echoed through his mind. He had screwed up big time. Would his friend/rival ever speak to him again. It was too much to process and he soon found himself drifting of into a restless sleep.

Back in his own apartment, Naruto went to bed with his own mind filled with one thought, and that was how he would punish Sasuke for what he had done.

"Maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine… I'll show him who's the dominant one… even if it involves me pulling a stunt like he did."

Naruto's last thoughts as he drifted of were of revenge and how sweet his victory would be.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves woke up to a grey, dreary, wet morning. The rain had poured all through the night and continued until day light never easing up, not even for a moment, but that didn't stop people from doing things that day. Naruto quickly climbed out of his bed and grabbed a brief breakfast before heading to the bridge where he would meet up with his team-mates and Kakashi-Sensei. As he stepped outside and locked his door behind him, he sighed at the sight of the rain. Training in the rain was really not the best, but being his carefree self, he simply shrugged it off and decided to get on with the day. Walking to the bridge, he found himself lost in thought, recall what had happened the night before. He grinned wickedly to himself as a plan to get back at that bastard, Sasuke, brewed in his head . He was so immersed in his plan for revenge he didn't realize he was at the bridge until he literally walked right into the very person he was plotting against.

"Hey!… Dobe, watch where you walking!"

Sasuke turned around and glared at the blond. Naruto glared back and came up with a retort.

"Well, why don't you watch where you're standing, Teme!"

A small smile crept across Sasuke's pale features and he chuckled quietly.

"You're such an idiot!"

Naruto clenched his fists and pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

"What are you trying to pull, acting all cool and stuff… don't play around with me."

The dark-haired boy's face fell back into it's stoic expression and he snorted.

"What are you talking about, Dobe?"

Naruto was fuming now. How could Sasuke act like nothing happened last night… It was he, himself, who was trying to have his way with Naruto, and now he was acting like nothing happened.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about … don't be stupid! You tried to have…"

But Naruto was cut off by the appearance of a certain silver-haired Jounin.

Kakashi landed on the bridge railing and eyed his two students before greeting them with a cheery hello.

And at that moment Naruto looked around and realized something.

"Um… where is Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke eyed their surroundings at the point as well, searching out the pink-haired girl.

"Good question… she's usually the first one here."

Kakashi smiled at them, or at least they guessed he did. One couldn't tell with that mask on his face.

"Ah… yes, Sakura-Chan won't be joining us today… it seems she's caught a cold and is at home in bed. She insisted in coming out today but her mother and I both agreed that she'd be better off to stay home and get some rest."

Naruto secretly grinned to himself. Normally, he would have wished that Sakura was there… but this was perfect, now he could exact his revenge with out any interruption. Turning his attention back to his sensei, he jumped up and down.

"Okay then… well, what's the mission for today, Sensei? Please say it's something awesome!"

Sasuke watched as his blond companion jumped around excitedly, and smiled inwardly.

Suddenly Kakashi produce a couple of baskets and a list from nowhere.

"Oh, it's a very exciting mission… you guys get to go into the forest and gather the things that are on this list! They're herbs and such that are needed for the infirmary!"

At that point, both Naruto and Sasuke looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Sensei! That is the most boring mission EVER! You couldn't get us anything better?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Kakashi laughed.

"Well, I could have gotten you guys to do garbage pick up, or maybe some weeding… so don't complain… this is the best I could get for you guys…" as he spoke he jumped down from the railing and handed them the "tools" they needed for the mission, "Anyway, I have to get going now… try not to kill each other while you're in the forest… I'll come and check up on you guys later."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. He was off to go and harass his favourite teacher at the ninja academy. Iruka was so cute when he got flustered.

"Well, what are we waiting for… let's get going, bastard!"

The dark-haired Uchiha boy glared at Naruto and proceeded to follow him as the blond took off towards the forest.

The rain continued to fall during the day, and the two boys continued hiking silently through the forest in search of the items on their list. Naruto kept a close eye on Sasuke the whole time, making sure the older boy didn't try to sneak up and take him from behind. He was not going to let it happen… he would be the one who did the sneaking and taking today.

The two soon decided to take a break and check over their list.

"This is so boring… don't you think, Sasuke?" asked the blond in whiney tone.

The dark-haired boy merely snorted in reply.

Naruto eyed him coolly.

"What?… Don't feel like making conversation today?"

Sasuke made no reply, but instead studied the list.

"You're such a jerk you know… I don't know where you get off acting that way," grumbled the blond as he watched the other boy.

Again, Sasuke didn't reply, and now Naruto was getting irritated.

"Hey, can I see the list too?" he asked as he moved closer to his partner.

"You already looked at it," muttered Sasuke as he moved a little, hiding the list from Naruto's view.

"Yeah, well, I wanna see it again… so let me look!"

The blond was now trying to sneak a peak over Sasuke's shoulder but the older boy kept it hidden from sight.

The blond then leaned over Sasuke's shoulder and gabbed for the list… or at least made it seem like he was grabbing for the list. Sasuke try to squirm a way from the fox-boy, but Naruto just became more persistent.

"Piss off, Dobe… I'm still looking at it!"

"Not a chance!"

And then the fight was on. The two boys grappled on the wet ground, and before Sasuke could catch onto what was really happening he found himself pinned under a muddied, grinning Naruto.

"Who's got the upper hand now, Teme?"

The strangest feeling overcame Naruto as he looked down at the mud-covered, soaking wet Uchiha boy pinned beneath him.

"Well, I guess he is kinda sexy … in an arrogant asshole kind of way," the blond thought to himself.

Sasuke glared up at the boy on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Baka?"

The Blond grinned down at his prey, his features resembling very sly fox.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine." Naruto didn't know where those words came from but he didn't care.

Leaning down towards the dark-haired boy, he put his lips to his ear and whispered.

"Who's on top now, Sasuke-teme? I'll show you who the dominant one is this time."

With that, Naruto, although a little awkwardly at first, slide his cold, wet hands under Sasuke's damp, muddied shirt. The dark-haired boy was in slight shock, but he wasn't complaining… he'd let Naruto have his way this time, but only for a minute. His body shivered as the Blonds hands slid up along his chest.

Pulling the Uchiha boys shirt over his head, The fox-boy leaned down once more and nuzzled Sasuke's neck. He then licked his cheek, and grinned maliciously, bringing his mouth down to his ear once more.

"How does it feel to be on the bottom, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grinned wickedly.

"It's not the place for me."

With a swift movement, Sasuke quickly reversed the situation.

Naruto gasped in shock and felt his pride dwindle slightly.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun… but you'll never top me."

Sasuke wore a smirk as he looked down at the boy pinned beneath him as the rain continued the fall over the two of them.

"What were you thinking, my little Naru-Kun."

Naruto glared up at the dark-haired boy defiantly but said nothing. He was speechless. Only just a minute ago he was about to really show Sasuke who the seme was and suddenly the bastard reversed the situation like it was nothing at all.

Sasuke continued to stare down at Naruto with gleam in his eye.

"Well, seeing as we're half way there, I think it's time we got this over with, don't you?"

Naruto choked, his stomach twisted into a knot. Suddenly, he became extremely nervous and looked up at Sasuke pleadingly.

"How about we don't … I don't wanna!"

The dark haired boy glared down at his prey. How delicious he looked.

"Why not? You started it … and now we're going to finish!"

The blond started to squirm, his mind filled with a thousand different thoughts. Part of him was screaming to be left a lone, but another part was curious about this, and one little tiny part of him really wanted to keep going.

"Hey… Stop squirming around… don't be a wimp, Naruto!"

"WIMP! WHAT! Just because I don't wanna have sex with you! You're another guy for crying out loud!"

With that, the blond began to struggle more and tried to get up but Sasuke forced him back down onto the muddy ground roughly and leaned forward so the two were practically nose -to-nose.

"So what if I'm a guy… what does that matter?"

Naruto stopped moving for minute and glared up at the other boy.

"Why do you want to do this? What is wrong with you?"

Shifting his weight, and sitting back up, but still on top of the fox-boy, Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto with a somewhat softer expression.

"Because… I told you once already… I want you."

The blond made a face, he didn't get it.

"What? What are you talking about?"

The raven-haired boy sighed again and shook his head.

"Baka… don't you get it at all? I'm Falling…"

Suddenly in a cloud of blue smoke, Kakashi appeared on the scene once again. The two boys had almost forgot that he was going to come and check on them.

Sasuke swore under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the man.

The Silver-haired man stared for a minute, and rose a brow, curious as to why Sasuke was shirtless, sitting on top of Naruto.

"Okay… may I ask just what is going on here?"

With a sudden burst of energy, Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him and sprung to his feet, happy to see their sensei.

"Oh, it's nothing… we were just in the middle of a fight… you know how it is… eh heh heh."

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on.

Kakashi watched the dark-haired boy for second, his brow still raised.

"That doesn't explain why Sasuke didn't have his shirt on…"

"Well… Um… it accidentally got pulled off when we were…uh… grappling."

Kakashi was still not buying it but he let it slide.

"Grappling hey? Right then… well, how much have you two gotten done, or maybe you were too busy …" he paused for a second, "Fighting… to get anything done."

The silver-haired man then glanced over at the baskets that lay discarded and ignored a few feet away.

"Um… well, we did get about half of the stuff on the list…" Naruto replied, feeling a bit silly.

"I see… well… You have to get ALL of the stuff on the list… so you two are staying here until it's done, got it? Oh, and maybe you two should try to avoid attempting to kill each other for a bit"

"Yes, sir!"

The blond saluted while Sasuke just looked a way and muttered.

"Yeah… that's fine with me."

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Good, because even if it weren't fine with you, you'd still have to do it… anyway, I'm off again… meet me at the bridge around 7 pm, I'll be expecting you there with all of the things on that list… in the meantime, I'll catch you guys later."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared in the same manner that he had appeared.

After the cloud of smoke cleared, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who returned the look with an icy glare.

"You're such a loser."

Naruto glared back and clenched his fist.

"Oh yeah… why now?"

"Never mind… let's just get back to work," Sasuke huffed, picking up his basket and pulling the list out of his pocket.

"Fine with me."

The two boys went back to work in silence, gathering the different items on the list and wandering deeper into the forest.

Naruto decided it would be best if he kept a gap between himself and the Uchiha boy for the rest of the day.

After a while, he suggested that the two of them take a break by a small creek. Sitting back on a rock, he watched Sasuke from a distance, as the dark-haired boy washed his face in the cleansing waters of the clear stream.

It was then that Naruto found himself entranced by his companion. He head started whirling with strange thoughts again. The dumb stories he had found, the strange behaviour of Sasuke, the things that he was doing to Sasuke when he finally managed to overpower him, however brief it was… and just what did Sasuke mean, what was he going to say when Kakashi appeared. The blond continued to watch the other boy.

"Well, I guess he's not that bad," he thought to himself, "he's not always a jerk… just mostly… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if…"

But Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the Uchiha boys voice.

"What are you staring at?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head, coming out of his trance like state.

"Huh? … hmph… nothing much," he snorted, crossing his arms and turning up his nose.

"Whatever," grumbled Sasuke as he stood up from the stream and stretched a little, " I think we should get going now… we only have a few more things to find."

Nodding in a agreement, the Blond jumped off the rock and started off.

Sasuke watched him for a minute before following.

He had a lot on his mind at the moment as well.

"Why am I doing this? I mean, I realize now that I do really care about that idiot, and I do want to take him too… but, it's just not working out so far… he's so dense, he doesn't get it at all. When he made that move earlier I think I got my hopes up, but he was just being his thick-headed self and trying to prove that he's better than me… this is ridiculous…. Maybe I should just give up."

Sasuke sighed loudly causing Naruto to glance back at him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-teme?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Nothing… what do you care anyway?" he grumbled.

Naruto stopped suddenly and turned to face Sasuke full on.

"What do I care? Well, believe it or not, even though you can be a really big jerk sometimes, I do care, so what is wrong?" he replied, assertively.

The dark-haired boy stopped and looked at the blond, catching his eye.

"Well, if you weren't so thick, you might know what's wrong."

The blond glared at Sasuke and pouted slightly.

"Stop calling me stupid! I just don't know what has gotten into you lately, and unless you don't tell me right out what is wrong I won't ever get it… you're acting like a Girl with all this subtle crap, and I'm sorry but it just doesn't work on me!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Did you just call me a girl?" his voice was slightly angry.

"No! But I might as well have!"

The two boys stood there, glaring indignantly at each other. Tension floated on the air, but for once, neither of them decided to make a charge at the other. Suddenly, Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke… Do you… do you have a crush on me or something?"

The dark-haired boy actually seemed shocked at the question, so much so that it caused him to teeter over. He quickly sat up again, and in a very Naruto-esque way, clenched his fist and shouted at the blond.

"Dumbass! What the hell? I… I…" his voice faltered slightly, and Naruto just stared at him. It was not like Sasuke to get upset like this. He took a few steps closer and squatted down so he could face the dark-haired boy again.

"You, what?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and glared again, shoving his hand into the others face, pushing him away.

"Never mind! Get lost, idiot!"

Falling back on his rear, Naruto looked at Sasuke and, instead of getting angry like he normally did, he grinned,

"You do, don't you!' he started to laugh, suddenly finding it all very amusing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Sasuke continued to glare at the fox-boy, not seeing how this was funny at all.

Naruto was now practically rolling on the ground laughing , and Sasuke grew more and more frustrated.

"You idiot! The only thing that's funny is how dense you are, and how long it took for you to get it… Loser… stop laughing!"

But the blond could only laugh more.

"Hahaha, aw, man! I knew something wasn't right about you! I mean you have girls throwing themselves at you left, right and centre and you don't even care! Any NORMAL guy in your place would have been in heaven!"

Finally loosing his patients, Sasuke got up and quickly pounced on the unsuspecting loud-mouth idiot, and again, Naruto found himself pinned, but this time he was trying too hard to stifle his laughter to care.

The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"And what about you?"

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and looked up into his companions coal black eyes.

"What about me?"

Sasuke continued to stare into the cerulean blue eyes that had aided in capturing his heart.

"How do you feel … about me?"

Naruto choked a little. He tried to avoid Sasuke's cold, hard stare but couldn't. His heart started to beat faster.

"What Kind of question is that," he thought to himself, " Come on, Sasuke, you know I like Sakura… but…"

The staring contest seem to go on forever.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

The blond started to panic. He didn't know how to reply. He searched his mind for an answer.

He had become closer to Sasuke since they had become team mates, and he certainly cared about his companion, but how? Thinking harder, he recalled all the times they had helped and protected each other. But anyone would do that for a friend, wouldn't they… was this different though? Suddenly, he couldn't think straight. Sasuke's voice cut through his thoughts like a well-sharpened blade.

"Well… I haven't got all day you know… maybe this will help," said the older boy, as he leaned in closer to Naruto, catching the blond aggressively on the lips.

Caught by surprised he gave a startled squeak, as the dark haired boy became more forceful with him, kissing him harder. Naruto's mind whirled, but he unexpectedly found himself reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

The rain continued to pour.

"This isn't so bad actually," he thought to himself at that point, "he actually tastes kind of sweet… I'd almost forgot." He was, of course, recalling the time he had been bumped into Sasuke and had accidentally kissed him.

The blond pulled the raven-haired boy closer to him, deepening their kiss further, his tongue slowly slipping past moistened lips searching the inside of the other boys mouth.

The minutes seemed to go by like hours, until finally, due to lack of breath, the two boys broke away from each other, panting slightly.

Naruto laid on the ground, staring up into the cloudy grey sky as the rain continued to fall upon the two boy, lightly caressing their skin. Sasuke sat back, his legs still straddling Naruto's lower torso as he looked down at him once more. A small smile played across his lips as he licked them.

"Well, I'll take that as your answer, Naru-Chan."

Naruto averted his gaze from the sky, to meet with Sasuke's once more, and he to gave a small smile, blushing ever so slightly.

"Sakura is gonna kill me you know."

Sasuke just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"No… she'll probably just hurt you a lot."

"Yeah, I guess… heh…" Naruto replied, and then paused for a moment, "Uh oh…"

Sasuke rose a brow.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

Sasuke pulled a watch from his pocket.

"It's 6:45..." then he paused as well and glanced over at the once again discarded baskets, " Oh crap!"

He quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him up.

"This is all your fault you know… idiot."

Naruto glared at Sasuke indignantly.

"My fault… you're the one who decided to kiss me!"

"Yeah, well you had to go and ask me what was wrong, so you started it… we still have 3 more things to find, and we have less then 15 minutes to do it… let's get moving!"

Sasuke quickly picked up their baskets, shoving Naruto's towards him, and grabbing his arm again, started dragging the blond behind him as they rushed through the trees.

"We have to hurry, come on… now where do we find these last items?"

Sasuke looked around, trying to keep his cool.

"Let me see the list," said Naruto as he grabbed it from the other boys hand.

He studied it for a moment.

"Oh! I know where to find these… this way, come on!"

Naruto lead the way this time. Sasuke was a little surprised that he actually knew where to go.

"How do you know where to find those?"

Smiling, Naruto glanced back at Sasuke.

"I like plants so I know quite a bit about them."

It wasn't long before the two of them had the last of the items on the list and were headed back to the bridge.

As they walked there was silence. It caused an uncomfortable tension, but before things got too tense, they finally made it to the bridge, and Kakashi was not there.

"He's not here!" said Naruto in an exasperated tone.

"I'm not surprised at all… but it's kind of annoying," grumbled Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at the taller boy curiously.

"Why's that… I thought you'd be used to it by now."

The dark-haired boy glanced back over.

"Well… it's just that we didn't have to rush after all… so we could've spent a little more time in the forest… if you catch my drift."

The blond blinked, not catching on a first, but when he did, his face turned red.

"Shouldn't we save that for some place cleaner, like a bed or something? And since when have you been such a pervert anyway!"

Sasuke just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think the shower would be a good place."

"WHAT! Can we just not talk about this actually?" said Naruto, his face growing more red.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Naruto looked away and fidgeted with the hem of his jacket and then looked back over his shoulder.

"It's weird! That's why! I need to get used to it first"

"Fine … Have it your way then."

The two boys waited in silence and finally Kakashi appeared.

"So, how'd it go? You guys didn't try killing each other after I left?"

Naruto, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, triumphantly held out his basket.

"It went great, Sensei… we got all the stuff on the list! Here you go!"

Kakashi inspected the basket, nodded his approval and then ignored it, and did the same with Sasuke's basket.

"Great, now take these to the infirmary and then you guys can have the rest of the night off. Oh, and you have the day off tomorrow. See you later!"

And then Kakashi was gone once more.

"Wait! Why do we have to take these … Oh, it's no use."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and then started to head back to the village.

"Come on, Baka, let's get going."

Naruto sighed and followed.

"Yeah, yeah…hmm, I think I'm going to go have a big bowl of ramen when I get back to the village!"

With the thought of ramen for dinner, Naruto quickened his pace and zipped back to the village.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Well, you can have your ramen, but after that, your mine for the rest of the night," he muttered to himself as he followed, at a slower pace, "this might take some getting used to… how on earth did I ever let this happen to me."

After having eaten his fill of Ramen, and somehow managing to pawn the bill off on Sasuke, Naruto trotted happily along, patting his full stomach.

"Ah, that was great! Thanks for picking up the bill, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at the blond and shrugged.

"Yeah, Whatever… just don't expect me to do it all the time."

Naruto stopped and looked aghast.

"What is that supposed to imply? You think I'm just going to mooch off of you… I'm hurt! Beside, I can always get Iruka-Sensei buy me lunch or dinner anyway."

The dark-haired boy quirked a brow at his partner and chuckled slightly.

"Oh really … so, just as long as you're not paying, it's fine?"

The blond held a finger to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," he laughed and grinned at Sasuke, "so… Um…"

The Uchiha boy gave the fox boy a curious look.

"So… um… what?"

Blushing slightly, Naruto scratched his head and looked away.

"Well… erm… what do you wanna do tonight?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto stoically.

"I want to have a shower and go to bed…"

The blond, again, was not able to catch on quickly.

"Oh… Okay… well then I'll head home. I should do the same thing too… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

With that, Naruto started in the direction of his apartment. Sasuke followed.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped, glancing back at Sasuke.

"Er… Sasuke-kun, isn't your house that way."

He pointed in the opposite direction.

Sasuke smirked a little, amused that Naruto was still not catching on.

"Yeah, but I'm not going home."

Puzzled, Naruto eyed the older boy suspiciously.

"Oh? Where are you going then?"

Still smirking, Sasuke replied coolly.

"I'm coming with you."

The blond fidgeted at those words and nervously turned away, continuing to walk towards his home.

"Oh … okay… but I thought you wanted to go to bed or something."

Walking up behind the younger boy, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. Naruto shivered slightly as he felt his partner's breath on his nape.

"I do want to go to bed…"Sasuke purred, " with you."

Naruto's spine tingled and he felt his stomach churn slightlt, not from disgust, but from nervousness, and excitement.

"Oh… um… okay then."

Smirking again, Sasuke licked the blonds neck playfully and then pushed him forward.

"Good… now get moving, we haven't got all night."

The two boys quietly made their way towards Naruto's apartment. Both had remained completely silent as they walked. One anticipating, the other nervous as hell. As they approached the apartment, Naruto pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he flicked on a light and threw the keys on the table, making a b-line to the bathroom, but before he got very far, Sasuke grabbed him.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto looked pleadingly over his shoulder at the other boy.

"Um… I just have to go to the bathroom quickly."

Sasuke frowned slightly, but released him.

"Oh, alright."

It didn't take long for the blond to run into the bathroom and shut the door securely behind him.

Sasuke simply shook his head and glanced around the tiny apartment, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Inside the bathroom, Naruto had gone into panic mode. He stood over the sink, staring into the mirror, as if trying to find some answers.

"Why is this happening… it's all so sudden… I always thought… I always thought I liked girls. Never even consider guys before, but now this? I don't know what to do. I know what Sasuke wants to do though… but what about me? Do I really wanna do this?"

Naruto was talking to himself, trying to come to some conclusion.

"This is just like those stories… oh man, those stories are going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

He stared at the mirror a little longer, then splashed some cold water on his face, trying to make a decision. Suddenly he heard Sasuke's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, Baka… what's taking you so long?"

Naruto glanced towards the door and shouted out in reply.

"Sorry… I'll be out in a minute."

He then looked back into the mirror and finally came to a decision.

"Alright, here we go… let's get this done."

Swinging the door open, the blond marched out of the bathroom and over to Sasuke, abruptly grabbing the dark-haired boys shirt.

"You… come with me."

Completely caught of guard, Sasuke stumbled to his feet as the fox boy dragged him into the bathroom and pinned him against the wall.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

The blond didn't answer right away, but instead, pulled the other boys shirt off.

"This is what you want to do isn't it? Well, if that's the case, then we're doing it my way," stated Naruto aggressively.

He was not about to let those stories become the complete truth, and this time he meant business.

Sasuke was still in shock as Naruto leaned into him, catching him forcefully on the lips. Two tongues met and became entwined briefly before Naruto broke away.

The blond then coursed his way down to the other boys waistline and proceeded to remove his shorts.

Sasuke was so stunned that all he could do was watch as the blond pulled his clothing off.

Before long the two were standing in the bathroom facing each other. Naruto's expression was one of defiance.

"You said the shower would be a good place… so, why don't we start here."

Naruto then started up the shower and began to undress himself quickly. He then stepped in, dragging Sasuke along with him. He was trying very hard to hide it, but despite his aggressive actions, the younger boy was still incredibly nervous. Although he was suddenly extremely turned on at this point, Sasuke was also rather nervous suddenly. This was a first for both of them.

Naruto stood in the shower glaring at his companion watching the water course down his pale frame, soaking his jet black hair. Suddenly the awkward feeling disappeared. The longer Naruto watched the other boy, the more turned on he found himself.

He leaned towards the older boy and pinned him against the tiled wall, whispering into his ear.

"Sasuke-teme, I never thought you could be so sexy when you're soaking wet."

The dark-haired boy shivered despite the warm water falling down on himself and his Naru-Chan.

Naruto licked some water from the Uchiha boys neck and moved up towards his mouth.

Lips locking, the two bodies pressed against each other, both shivering with anticipation.

The bathroom swirled with steam from the hot shower as the two young men proceeded intimately embrace one another. The blond slowly worked his way downward and took a hold of Sasuke's hardening member, stroking it gently before wrapping his mouth around it. The sudden moist, warm feeling caused the dark haired boy to twitch involuntarily and arched his back. He moaned with pleasure as the blond continued to take him in. Running his fingers through Naruto's Golden mop, he firmly clutched the dampened hair, and moaned again.

It was about 45 minutes before the two of them finally got out of the shower.

They were now laying on Naruto's bed, staring at the ceiling dreamily.

"That wasn't too bad at all," mumbled Naruto light-headedly.

Sasuke looked over at him and smirked.

"Not at all…" Sasuke then rolled over on top of Naruto, tracing a finger along the blonds jaw line, "But I think you forgot your place, my little kitsune."

He then pressed his lips against the fox-boys, kissing him passionately and followed through by lightly kissing Naruto down along his neck, over his chest and onto his stomach, finishing with a lick just below the blonds naval, before moving onto other things.

Moaning quietly, Naruto arched his back a little and gripped the sheets of the bed.

"Haven't you… had enough yet, Sa… Sasuke… Whoa… Oh God!"

Something Sasuke had done at that point made Naruto jerk with surprise.

Pausing in his action, Sasuke looked up at Naruto and glared slightly.

"Don't move around so much, Dobe."

The blond relaxed slightly and waved a hand dopily.

"S… sorry."

Sasuke returned to what he was doing, and Naruto jerked again and sat up slightly, gripping the other boys shoulders tightly.

Again, the dark haired boy stopped and glared once more.

"Okay… well, since you won't stay still, we'll try something different."

At that point, Sasuke was now climbing over Naruto. He then forced the blond up onto his hands and knees.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, slightly worried.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke was still glaring.

"Just shut up, okay."

He then stuck a couple fingers in his mouth, wetted them, and slowly inserted them one-by-one into a questionable area as his other hand worked Naruto's member, pumping it leisurely.

Naruto jerked in surprise once more, his eyes wide as the older boys fingers brushed against a rather sensitive area.

"Hey! Wha… what the Hell!"

Satisfied that he found the right place, Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's rear, and muttered to himself.

"Good enough."

Grabbing the blond around the waist and leaning towards his ear, he whispered, his warm breath dancing across the others cheek.

"Don't worry too much, I'll be gentle."

Naruto looked worried.

"What do you mean? Sasuke, what are you doing?" squeaked the blond.

"Just trust me."

With that the dark-haired boy thrust himself inside the blond, causing the boy to give a startled squeak.

"SA… SASUKE!… I Don't… Oh!… Oh God!"

Smirking, he continued to work Naruto's hardening shaft with his one hand as he continued thrusting in and out of the younger boy.

He whispered into his kitsune's ear once more.

" How does it feel, my little Kitsune?"

All Naruto could muster was a lustful moan followed by heavy panting.

Sasuke smirked and spoke between his own heavy breathing,

"Don't worry, the night's not over yet, my love."

The sun glinted in through the window as it slowly rose into the morning sky. It's warming rays danced across the sleeping face of Naruto. Eye twitching slightly, the blond moaned in annoyance and rolled over, turning his back to the light, only to find himself bumping into a soft, warm body. Immediately, two arms stretched out and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Slowly, the young blond opened his brilliant blue eyes, and his mind raced as he took in the pale face of the person who lay beside him, holding him tightly.

"Oh god, so all that happened last night was real?… it wasn't a dream at all," thought Naruto as he stared at Sasuke in minor disbelief.

The dark-haired boys face twitched a little, as if he were about to awaken… but instead, he simply just leaned towards the blond he held in his arms, and kissed him gently on the forehead, mumbling in his sleep.

"Hn… my little kitsune… all mine."

Naruto glared at the sleeping boy beside him, unmoving.

"HIS Kitsune? Since when do I belong to Sasuke!"

Finally, he brought himself to move, roughly jabbing the Uchiha heir in the ribs with his index finger.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Wake up!"

A loud, obnoxious voice and a sharp poke stirred the sleeping young man from his sleep, interrupting his oh-so-pleasant dream.

In this dream, Sasuke had finally destroyed his brother, and he and Naruto were living together happily in a cottage in the forest where no one, not even Kakashi-sensei, could disturb them… where he could have his way with the blond anytime he wanted, without being bothered!

Groaning, the dark-haired boy wrinkled up his nose and squinted against the sunlight that was now pouring through the window. He then turned his squinting gaze to the blond who was disturbing him from such a great dream.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

The Uchiha boy glared at Naruto agitatedly.

"Hai, Baka… What is it? What are you bugging me for?"

The blond looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Um… could you please let me go? I need to use the washroom."

Scowling, the dark-haired boy nodded and regretfully released the fox boy from his grasp.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… sure, whatever," he replied, as he rolled over.

Naruto then shot out of the bed in such a hurry that he forgot that he was still completely naked.

Sasuke watched him wearing nothing but an amused smirk.

"Okay… now I don't mind that you woke me up after all."

At that comment, Naruto's cheeks flushed and he clutched his hand into a fist, shaking it at the older boy.

"You just shut up!"

With that, he grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at Sasuke, then stormed into the bathroom, grabbing a clean set of clothing as he did so and slammed the door behind him.

Once he was in the bathroom, he hastily washed up and dressed himself. He paused to stare at his reflection in the mirror, thinking.

"Well, I guess this is really it then… I guess this mean that Sasuke and I really are an item. Who would have thought… it's weird… but good," he mumbled to himself, then pausing briefly, realized something else, "Damn, my ass really hurts… he could have gone a little bit easier on me."

At that moment, the door to the bathroom swung open and there stood Sasuke, still nude. He was glaring a bit, eyeing the blond.

"What is taking you so long, idiot?"

Naruto could only stand and stare, mesmerized by the other boy's slim frame.

"You got dressed? But I'm not done with you just yet," said Sasuke, now smirking, a menacing twinkle in his eye.

"Wha?…" the blond stammered as the raven-haired boy grabbed him roughly by the arm and began practically dragging him back into the bedroom. Throwing him back onto the bed, the Uchiha boy climbed on top of the shocked fox boy, and began to pull his clothing off again.

"I have a lot of pent up energy. It's been building for a while now because of you, and I'm not about to let it go to waste, so don't even begin to think this is over yet my precious little baka-kitsune.'

With that, Sasuke began to ravish the cute little blonds toned body once again, starting just below his waistline.

All Naruto could do is bite his lip and take it up the ass… literally, as the older boy had his way with him.

Shuddering with satisfaction, the only sounds that came from the blond were moans and cries of pleasure.

Although he was not used to it, he really couldn't complain. The other boy just felt so good. This really was it… this was the person he was meant to be with from now on.

And thus began the strangest and most exhausting yet strongest and greatest relationship Naruto could have ever pictured himself in… and all because he was bored and did a vanity search one day, and found those stories.

But one thing was for sure, he never ever read another one of those stories again in his life.

**The End!**


End file.
